


三十岁还是处男的话会变成诅咒

by izunacha



Category: jujutsu - Fandom, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izunacha/pseuds/izunacha
Summary: 五条悟变成了诅咒，还好夏油杰想办法把他变回来了！
Relationships: Getou Suguru & Gojo Satoru, Getou Suguru/Gojo Satoru
Kudos: 17





	三十岁还是处男的话会变成诅咒

长久以来，咒术界都流传着这样一个秘闻，如果一个咒术师直到三十岁都还是童贞的话 ——

**他** **·** **会** **·** **变** **·** **成** **·** **诅** **·** **咒**

虎杖悠仁挠挠后脑勺，发出困惑的声音： “ 这是什么七大不可思议之首吗？ ”

“ 嘘嘘 —— ！小声点啊虎仗君！ ” 伊地知高洁拼命压低了声音，五官竭尽所能展现了 “ 愁眉苦脸 ” 四个大字。

“ 唉都怪我，不该轻易说出口的，不能因为因为闲聊就放松警惕啊。 ” 他沮丧地说道，声音越来越小， “ 要是让五条先生听到了 ……”

虎杖露出豆豆眼的表情，一歪脑袋，头顶冒出几个问号来。

“ 唉 …… ” 伊地知看了他一眼，又叹口气，用伊地知式特色的碎碎念道， “ 虽然不是什么不能公开的情报，但五条先生好像有点忌讳这个，到底能不能对学生说呢 ……  不管怎么样，还是让他们有个心理准备比较好吧 …… ”

虎杖悠仁露出了有点意外的神色： “ 诶，五条老师总是很游刃有余的样子，原来他也有忌讳的东西吗？ ”

伊地知连连摆手： “ 也不是忌讳吧，只是之前稍微提一下就会被他扇 ……”

“ 因为伊地知总是在说这件事吧？以两天一次的频率。 ”

“ 诶诶？！所以是我的错吗？！ ” 伊地知悲愤道， “ 不对，虎仗君怎么会知道 ——”

“ 因为刚刚那句话不是我说的。 ” 虎杖悠仁露出了同情的目光， “ 五条老师就在你身后哦。 ”

伊地知吓得高叫一声，转身抬头，对上五条悟笑意盈盈的脸。虽然遮眼的黑带并没有取下，但伊地知仍然感受到了那种令人毛骨悚然的锐利目光，不由得战战兢兢地问好： “ 辛、辛苦了，五条先生，接下来的安排 ——”

“ 接下来没有安排， ” 五条悟截断他的话， “ 惠又撞塌了一座楼，然后野蔷薇的任务现场突入了几个普通人，你先去和那边交接善后工作。 ”

“ 咦？啊，是、是 …… ” 伊地知一边在心里默念着 “ 这是报复吧这一定是报复 ” ，一边苦着脸，发动汽车独立离开。

“ 真是辛苦啊，伊地知先生。 ” 虎杖目送他离开，随后肩膀上被老师拍了一下。

五条悟轻松地说： “ 走吧，悠仁，去把惠和野蔷薇叫回来。 ”

“ 好的！ ” 虎仗活动了一下手脚， “ 接下来是去吃大餐吗？ ”

“ 当然啦，任务结束后本来就是犒劳胃部的美食时间～ ” 五条悟晃了晃手中的代金券， “ 是很贵的海鲜自助餐哦！ ”

“ 哦！！！！ ” 虎杖悠仁充满干劲地跑远了。

当日一年级的教学活动是独立袚除两级咒灵，但实际上伏黑惠面对的是两只，其中一只已经有接近一级的水准，因此受了些意外的伤，不过还不到要立刻回高专接受治疗的程度。钉崎野蔷薇则遇到了一对下帐前藏起来的情侣，负责在她袚除咒灵的时候，尖叫着冲出来增添难度和麻烦。唯有虎杖悠仁一身轻松，没有遇到突发事件。

他们照例会在饭桌上交流单人任务的经历 —— 这是五条悟额外要求的，一般是虎杖和钉崎先说，伏黑惠比较喜欢先专心吃饭，而他们的老师看心情选择要不要旁听。

虎杖悠仁第三次去拿蓝鳍金枪鱼刺身和烤帝王蟹腿，回来后五条悟就不见了踪影，只看到野蔷薇气到捶桌，大声吐槽那对恋爱脑的情侣： “ 可恶可恶，现在脱单的标准到底有多低啊！！不过是个长着一张好脸的家伙，遇上诅咒还敢试图进行金钱交涉 —— 这种时候钞票就是废纸！赶紧跑啊？！！他女朋友是瞎吗？！这种白痴能要？？ ”

“ 五条老师也是单身。 ” 伏黑惠说着，往嘴里塞了一口焗龙虾肉。

“ 哦，那脱单的标准看来还算是挺正常的。 ” 钉崎恢复了理智，瞄了一眼虎杖的托盘， “ 唔，这个蟹腿看起来不错，在哪里拿的？ ”

“ 做西班牙海鲜饭的那个主厨那里，他还烤了生蚝。 ” 虎杖悠仁自然而然地分了一些给她， “ 说到脱单，今天伊地知先生告诉了我一个情报来着。 ”

“ 什么？ ” 伏黑惠警觉地抬起眼睛，而野蔷薇无知无觉地开始享用烤帝王蟹腿。

“ 唔，你们知道咒术师三十岁还是童贞的话，就会变成诅咒吗？ ”

“ 噗 —— 咳咳！ ” 钉崎野蔷薇差点没呛个半死， “ 拜托，这种重要情报就早点说啊！ ”

伏黑惠若有所思： “ 啊，我之前确实有听到过这种说法，原来是真的？ ”

“ 我怎么不知道，难道是都内特供的诅咒吗？ ” 野蔷薇很是佩服， “ 不愧是东京，连这种乱七八糟的诅咒都有。怎么还没人去袚除掉？ ”

“ 因为它很容易解除吧。 ” 伏黑惠冷淡地说， “ 而且说实话，和其他诅咒相比，这个反倒没有什么攻击性，只要在三十岁前脱单就好。 ”

“ 哈，可是被迫和自愿是两码事吧。 ” 钉崎野蔷薇像是挥舞着锤子那样挥了挥银色的餐刀，恶狠狠地割下烤鱼排的一角， “ 老娘要的是自由脱单的权利！ ”

虎杖悠仁倒是对此很乐观： “ 嘛，离三十岁还有那么久，也许钉崎会在那之前就遇上喜欢的人？ ”

“ 哼，姑且承你吉言。 ” 钉崎野蔷薇重重地拍打虎杖的肩膀，不知道是在表达赞许还是嘲讽。

伏黑惠拧着眉，依旧关注着重点： “ 所以，伊地知先生突然告知这条情报是为了 ……  ？ ”

“ 哦，伊地知先生说，五条老师好像还是这个诅咒的打击对象哦。 ” 虎杖一口气往嘴里塞了三根烤蟹腿嚼吧，还能奇迹般地吐出清晰的字句来。

“ 哈 ——  ？！ ” 伏黑惠和钉崎野蔷薇不约而同地瞪圆了眼睛，手里的筷子掉出了个丁零当啷的交响乐节奏，敲在碗沿、盘中、桌面和地上。

“ 哎呀，你们在说什么呢？ ” 五条悟拿着超豪华的冰淇淋香蕉船晃了回来，嬉笑地往椅子上一黏，独自享用这份热量爆炸的甜点。

一年级生们互相对了个眼神，决定把这个话题押后再议。

野蔷薇的眼神和伏黑惠撕扯了几个来回，也没能决定由谁来敷衍五条悟。虎杖悠仁倒是很爽快地 “ 招供 ” 了： “ 老师，我们在讨论待会怎么回学校。因为伊地知先生好像还在工作的样子，可是电车已经停运了。 ”

“ 嚯～你们已经吃好了？这可是难得的高级自助哦，不再多吃一点回本吗？ ” 五条悟微微低下头，那双碧蓝色的眼眸从墨镜的上方扫视了一下学生们。

一年级生们感受了一种锐利的审视，似乎这个目光能剖开身体、深入内心中去。

“ 有、有什么关系，反正我们今天吃大户嘛！难不成老师不想请客？ ” 钉崎野蔷薇后腰一僵，竭力用凶巴巴的语气掩饰自己的不自然。

虎杖悠仁还在状况之外，他神经粗大，对此有一定的免疫力，只是用可惜的目光注视着餐盘： “ 啊，这个烤蟹腿真的很好吃，可以打包吗，五条老师？ ”

伏黑惠倒是习惯了自家老师这种视线，只冷静地抬了抬手指，示意道： “ 冰淇淋，要化了。 ”

“ 没关系，冰淇淋香蕉船的最佳赏味期限是二十五分钟，现在才五分钟呢。 ” 五条悟似乎看出了什么，微妙地摸了摸下巴，露出了个不怀好意的表情， “ 既然你们准备回学校，机会难得，让你们体验一下 ’ 五条特快 ’ 怎么样？ ”

所谓的 “ 五条特快 ” ，就是五条悟用术式把学生传送到指定的地点。是一种绝对性的环保出行，压倒性的绿色交通。

“ 来嘛、来嘛。 ” 他压根就没给三个学生推拒的机会，站起身裹胁着他们来到餐厅外的露天花园里，指着一块空地叫他们呆着，随手捡了根枯枝，绕着学生画了一圈鬼画符般的术式 —— 因为过于随意，招来了学生们怀疑的目光。

钉崎和虎杖同时皱起脸吐槽道： “ 真的不会画错吗？ ”/“ 是不是有点太随意了啊。 ”

“ 术式这方面姑且还是相信五条老师吧。 ” 伏黑惠顿了顿，像是在说服自己那般强调， “ 姑且。 ”

五条悟一边嘀咕着： “ 上一次发动这个术式 ……  是什么时候了呢？十年前？一年前？ ” 一边在学生们的惊恐的注视下注入了咒力。

一阵耀眼的白光闪过，一瞬间的失重感让钉崎野蔷薇失去了平衡，下意识地抓住了伏黑惠的袖子，伏黑惠也在同一时间抬手拽住了虎杖的兜帽，防止被咒力冲散。最后，三个人像是叠叠乐那般掉到陌生的树林里，虎杖悠仁被压在了最下面。

下一秒，五条悟瞬移了过来，无形的空气托着他停滞在半空中，随后慢慢降下高度，落地无声。他用一惯轻佻的口吻戏谑道： “ 啊啦，大家还活着吗？没缺点什么吧？ ”

“ 托您的福，完好无损。 ” 野蔷薇没好气道，费力地站起来，拍了拍裙子上沾染的尘土。

伏黑惠默默地托了她一下，又在站起来后拉了一把虎杖。

虎杖悠仁左右看看，挠了挠脸颊，很是困惑： “ 这里好像不是学校附近啊？ ”

“ 看这树林就知道好吧！ ” 钉崎野蔷薇双手一叉腰，气呼呼地质问， “ 五条老师，不解释一下吗？ ”

五条悟把两手一摊，耸了耸肩膀： “ 那就姑且说明一下，这个术式呢，会随着距离的远近产生一点误差哦。 ” 说着，他把手往眉骨上一搭，假装在目测和学校的距离，嘴上还说着贱嗖嗖的风凉话： “ 啊不过，也就这点距离，两公里半嘛，你们跑回去好啦！就当作饭后消食怎么样？ ”

“ 哈？！ ” 钉崎野蔷薇炸毛， “ 两公里半？？？也能叫就这点距离？？？ ”

虎杖拿胳膊肘轻轻捣了伏黑惠一下： “ 所以，五条老师果然是听到了吧。 ”

伏黑惠叹了口气，点头： “ 嗯，这个人绝对是故意的。 ”

五条悟哈哈两声，刚想敷衍过去，忽的眉毛一皱，转身面对树林深处，淡淡地威胁： “ 出来。 ”

学生们下意识地警戒起来，朝同一个方向望去。

那里空无一人，只有风拂过树叶的飒飒回响，就在学生们以为这是五条老师的又一个小玩笑时，沉重的脚步声突兀响起，逐渐逼近。

一个长着火山头的人型咒灵阴阴沉沉地出现了。

“ 好久不见啊， ” 他说， “ 五条悟。 ”

“ 它能和人交流？ ” 虎杖悠仁吃了一惊。

伏黑惠低喝道： “ 不要分心！那恐怕是特级咒灵。 ”

“ 特级？那五条老师应该能对付吧。 ” 钉崎野蔷薇瞄了瞄后路，小声建议， “ 待会他们要是打起来，虎杖你先去学校里叫救援？ ”

“OK ！我会努力跑快点的。 ”

五条悟换了个随意的站姿，摸着下巴思索片刻： “ 嗯 —— 你谁来着？ ”

咒灵眯起独眼，脑袋上的火山口恶狠狠地喷了口气： “ 哈，明明上个月就见过，你的记性没有那么差吧？ ”

五条悟勾起嘴角，不紧不慢地说道： “ 抱歉，我的大脑一向只记得有价值的东西。 ”

“ 你这家伙！ ” 咒灵愤怒地瞪圆眼睛，握紧拳头往前踏了一步。

“ 不如，你做点什么有价值的？ ” 五条悟状似好心地建议， “ 也许我会勉为其难地回忆一下。 ”

“ 哼！ ” 特级咒灵此刻反而冷静了下来，粗砺的声音饱含着不明不白的怨气， “ 你这家伙，这个月也还是个童贞吧？ ”

伏黑惠愣住，有点怀疑自己的听力是不是出了什么问题。他看了看同学们，欣慰地发现不止自己一个人有这个想法。

钉崎野蔷薇用小指挖了挖耳洞，瞠目结舌： “ 哈 —— ？？ ”

虎杖悠仁张大了嘴，使劲拍了拍脸颊，仿佛在看了场烂电影后，努力把垃圾剧情挤出自己的大脑的模样。

五条悟的收了笑意，嘴角下撇，整张脸看起来有些冰冷。

咒灵咧开嘴，猛地冲上来，一边发起强有力的攻击，一边大喊着令人精神受到冲击的话： “ 五条悟！你今年已经 29 岁了！ ”

“ 明年你就三十了！！ ”

“ 你准备什么时候脱处！！ ”

火龙瞬间席卷了全身，很快又自我熄灭，露出了最强咒术师毫发无损的身影。五条悟一动不动，只是用手指点点太阳穴，片刻后作出一副恍然大悟的样子，左手握了拳往右手掌心一击，道： “ 你，是叫漏瑚？ ”

“ 你果然还记得。 ” 漏瑚作出狰狞的表情，火山灰连同岩浆一起迸发， “ 今天我就要代表诅咒逼你发誓，下个月赶紧脱处！！ ”

学生们面面相觑，毫无干劲地放下警戒的架势，怜悯地看自家班主任如何暴打咒灵。

咆哮而来的火焰再次包裹了五条悟，被他一挥手熄灭。肉眼看不见的一秒过去，五条悟闪到特级咒灵身后，抓住了它的头，五指用力掐紧。

漏瑚心知肚明，五条悟的实力在自己之上，因此没有浪费时间开领域，完全是一副破罐子破摔的模样，大喊： “ 三十岁还不脱处你就要变成诅咒了！！！ ”

“ 呵呵，你的意见好好哦。 ” 五条悟爽朗一笑，然后猛地拔掉了咒灵的头。

漏瑚的头在半空中划过一个弧线，掉到了地上，仍然在倔强地喋喋不休： “ 诅咒可不欢迎你！所以赶紧脱处啊你个童贞男！！ ”

五条悟一脚踩上去，狠狠碾了几个来回。

在咒术师们不是英年早婚就是打炮脱处的年代，只有五条悟一人还独善其身，简直就像是个异类。不仅高层对他的私人生活密切关注，连诅咒一方都时刻挂心着：高层是不想在失去一个最强的顶级战力的同时，增添一个诅咒之王级别的敌人，而咒灵方，纯粹就是讨厌可能成为诅咒天花板的五条悟了。

第二天，一年级和二年级共同的活动课上，学生们在操场上围成一圈，排排坐，分分瓜。

“ 连特级诅咒都这么说了。 ” 虎杖悠仁忧心忡忡， “ 看来五条老师的情况真的很棘手啊。 ”

“ 谢谢你的情报，我现在知道悟到底有多不受欢迎了。 ” 禅院真希吐槽。

狗卷棘默默点头： “ 鲑鱼。 ”

熊猫给学弟学妹们一人发了一只热气腾腾的鲷鱼烧，当作带来新情报的犒劳。

“ 话说回来，五条老师的家里人都不催婚的吗？ ” 钉崎野蔷薇双手来回倒腾着鲷鱼烧，随口提问， “ 我听说他家还是个传统的咒术师家族？ ”

“ 一点都看不出来啊。 ” 虎杖悠仁捏着鲷鱼烧咬了一口， “ 感觉五条老师身上没有那种古板，那种封建的感觉。 ” 他来回胡乱地比划了一通。

“ 那个人本来性格就一塌糊涂。 ” 熊猫吐槽道。

乙骨忧太笑了笑，插嘴道： “ 而且，五条老师现在是五条家的家主。 ”

伏黑惠微微蹙眉： “ 虽说传统上是家主负责庇护家族、而家族全力支持家主，不过一般不会这么顺利。他做了什么？ ”

“ 啊，这个我知道。 ” 同样出身御三家的禅院真希推了推眼镜，说起她曾经从长辈那听来的闲谈， “ 因为他威胁说要把五条家的长老们打个半死，送去养老院被人虐待。 ”

野蔷薇品了品这一波操作，很是信服： “ 可以，不愧是最强。 ”

真希还笑着给后辈们学了一波老头子们的悲愤口吻： “ 最强就可以为所欲为了吗？ ”

剩下的人便连连点头： “ 抱歉，他确实可以。 ”

另一边，校长室里，可以为所欲为的五条悟和夜蛾校长正进行着第八十次的对峙：一个人翘着脚，百无聊赖地吸可乐，一个人低下头，行云流水地缝玩偶。

夜蛾正道一边穿针引线一边说： “ 认真点，你得知道这是个真实存在的诅咒，上一个三十岁变成了咒灵的咒术师就是千年前非常有名那个的【哔 —— 】 ”

？五条悟顿了顿，花了一秒时间确认自己的听力没有任何问题，于是他又问了一遍： “ 啥？ ”

夜蛾耐心地回答： “ 就是那个【哔 —— 】 ”

“……  虽然不知道为什么听不见，但我知道了，就叫他脑花吧。 ” 五条悟说。

夜蛾感到些许疑惑： “ 为什么是脑花？ ”

“ 唔，大概是因为，他给我的感觉。 ” 五条悟想了想， “ 和那个老是追着杰的咒灵很像吧？ ”

夜蛾猛男皱眉： “ 咒灵？追着？杰？ ” 但凡这两个主语能换个顺序都不至于这么荒谬， “ 你是想说，这个咒灵想被杰袚除掉？ ”

“ 虽然不是这个意思，但最后结果可能差不多。 ” 五条悟冷酷地灌了一口可乐， “ 我是不会给他进入杰身体里的机会的。 ”

校长先生沉默片刻，怒而施以老拳： “ 正经点！现在是在谈你的问题！ ”

“ 我能有什么问题！ ” 五条悟无赖地往沙发上一躺， “ 我乖得很，出任务既没有忘记下账也没有遛号去买甜品。 ”

“ 不要顾左右而言他！ ” 夜蛾正道的心头又涌上一股火气， “ 你再不把这件事放心上，高层恐怕就要采取强制措施了。 ”

五条悟嗤笑了一声，带着发自内心地轻蔑道： “ 老头子们囤的棺材板都快烂光了，还想怎么强制？无非就是咒具和咒术。 ”

他大言不惭地晃着脚宣布： “ 要是其中能有一个突破了无下限咒术作用到我身上，我会考虑赏脸给他们鼓鼓掌的。 ”

夜蛾正道瞪了五条悟一眼，把刚缝好的咒骸玩偶小心地放到桌面上，深沉地叹气： “ 如果他们把学生们作为突破口，与你定下咒缚呢？ ”

整个房间都安静了。这一方狭小的天地中，时间和空间都仿佛被庞然大物注视着，瑟瑟发抖地蛰伏下来。

五条悟慢慢放下腿，拉起眼罩，露出一只流转着冰冷光泽的六眼： “ 那就，先下手为强吧。 ”

“ 所以？ ” 钉崎野蔷薇眉毛挑得老高，满脸写着 “ 我很好糊弄吗 ” 的质疑， “ 这就是五条老师先下手为强的做法？ ”

虎杖悠仁 “ 噗 ” 得一下笑出来： “ 让我们给他组织一场相亲大会？哈哈，五条老师可真会玩。 ”

夜蛾正道没能成功锅甩给五条悟 —— 这位超级不正经的教师提出来个超级不正经的提议后，立刻以 “ 出差 ” 为名跑路，留下校长先生收拾烂摊子。

夜蛾校长把这个提议当作任务，布置给一年级和二年级的学生们。

“ 所谓把主动权掌握在手中。 ” 他是这么向学生解释的，抛出一个还算合理的表面理由，把和上层博弈之类的深层原因吞入咽喉。

但显然学生们并不接受，纷纷吐槽着：

“ 哪有让学生给老师组织相亲的。 ”

“ 悟是那种会老实参加相亲的人吗？是游戏机不好玩了还是甜品不好吃了。 ”

“ 他巴不得和生奶油毛豆大福结婚吧。 ”

“ 还有竹下路的可丽饼。 ”

“ 宇治抹茶冰激凌。 ”

“ 无敌豪华的巧克力芭菲。 ”

“ 乌鱼子！ ”

眼看着现场即将沦为一场竞相报甜品名字的贯口相声，夜蛾使劲咳嗽一声，打断了学生们的议论纷纷，拿出校长的威严来压制他们： “ 都说了，是任务。你们要好好完成！ ”

见鬼的奇葩任务。禅院真希悠闲地把长棍往肩上一抗，问道： “ 所以，这是指望悟在一场相亲会的时间里，靠脸骗一个对象回来？ ”

夜蛾头痛地按了按太阳穴： “…… ”

熊猫最后举起爪子，提出疑问道： “ 而且我们只是学生啊，搞搞两校联谊大会还差不多吧。 ” 相亲什么的听起来充满了时代的悲伤感，和青春靓丽的高中生一点也不相配。

“ 联谊也行。 ” 夜蛾觉得老脸都要丢光了，说完就直接甩手走人，留下学生们面面相觑。

“ 嗯 ……  首先。 ” 禅院真希清了清嗓子， “ 来确认一下悟喜欢的类型？ ”

“ 真希学姐说得对！ ” 钉崎野蔷薇无条件打 call ， “ 对症才好下药啊！ ”

“ 其实，以前也有类似的相亲会邀请五条老师， ” 乙骨说着，摸了摸手上的婚戒， “ 不过，老师通常都把邀请函丢在一边不管。 ”

“ 鲑鱼。 ” 狗卷棘举手作证。

“ 难不成他是一见钟情派的？ ” 虎杖悠仁放飞思维天马行空地想， “ 就像电影里那样，在街头找一个真命天子，啊不，天女。 ”

熊猫似乎也看过那部电影，开心地举起毛茸茸的爪子给了悠仁一个 highfive ： “ 啊，我喜欢两个人在街头跳舞的那部分！ ”

“ 对吧！ ”

只有伏黑惠在认真分析： “ 你们有没有想过，以前的五条老师之所以那么抗拒相亲，是不是因为他 ——”

“ 他是个基佬 —— ？！ ” 野蔷薇震惊地大喊，声音完全盖了过去。

“ 有喜欢的人了。 ” 伏黑惠坚持说完，顿了顿，勉强同意， “ 钉崎说的也有道理。 ”

狗卷棘陷入了混乱： “ 鲣鱼干 ……  ？ ”

“ 所以我们不仅要考虑女性咒术师，还要考虑男性咒术师？ ” 虎杖悠仁想了想，提议道， “ 那我把娜娜明叫来？ ”

乙骨连忙按住这个行动力超强的后辈： “ 唔 ……  还不确定吧，不太好打扰七海先生？ ”

“ 那我们要怎么确认呢 …… ？ ”

“ 直接去问五条老师吗？他肯定不会说的啦， ” 熊猫连连摇头，想起什么不堪回首的回忆似的，苦闷道， “ 说不定还会顺便耍我们一通。 ”

“ 那去问家入老师？我听说她和悟是同级生。 ” 禅院真希提议道。

狗卷棘连忙摇摇头： “ 鲣鱼干！明太子！ ”

昨天和学长一起去医疗室接受治疗的伏黑惠帮忙翻译道： “ 家入老师通宵了三天，今天似乎说要补觉。 ” 但看女教师如诅咒附身般的神情，恐怕还暗含了 “ 谁来打扰就弄死谁 ” 的意思在里头。

钉崎野蔷薇叉腰叹了口气： “ 啊，那怎么办呢 …… 还有别的老师在高专吗？ ”

虎杖悠仁倒是想到了经常跟在五条老师身边的某位 —— 也可以说是一句话导致他们现在烦恼的某位成年人： “ 像伊地知先生这样的辅助监督会不会知道呢？ ”

“ 但是我们要问的是比较私人的事情？ ” 乙骨忧太很没底气， “ 这种东西，就算是窗应该也不会有记录吧。 ”

伏黑惠犹豫了一下，闷闷地开口： “ 我这里倒是有个情报源，但我不知道他会不会说真话。 ”

钉崎野蔷薇豪迈地一拍男同学瘦削的肩膀： “ 没关系没关系，情报这种东西，当然是多多益善啦！ ”

在众人期待的目光中，伏黑惠摸出手机，从通讯录里找出一个号码，打了过去。

接近三十秒的忙音后，电话接通了。

“ 哟～稀客啊， ” 电话那头传来一个男人漫不经心的声音，尾音含着一点笑意，仿佛心情很愉快似的。

伏黑惠开门见山： “ 五条老师是基佬吗？ ”

男人戏谑道： “ 怎么，他搞大了你的肚子？ ”

“ 伏黑甚尔！！！！ ” 少年羞恼地咬牙怒吼。

“ 啧，还以为能再讹他十个亿。 ” 伏黑甚尔遗憾道。

伏黑惠捏紧了手机，在同伴们关切的目光中勉强冷静了下来： “……  我挂了。 ”

“ 哈哈，别不领情啊，小鬼，我的情报费可是很贵的。 ”

伏黑惠烦躁地踱步： “ 闭嘴 ……  所以他是不是。 ”

“ 他要是基佬，我当年还用得着设伏歼杀？直接色诱奸杀不是更快。 ” 伏黑甚尔轻佻地笑笑，一个模糊的女声出现在背景音里，似乎在叫他的名字。男人拿开听筒应了声，然后对着自家儿子说了最后一句话： “ 行了，我忙着呢，小鬼你还有什么 ——”

伏黑惠二话不说立刻挂断。他低下头深深地吸气吐气，最后调整好了表情，风轻云淡地对同伴们摇摇头： “ 没有得到有效情报。 ”

众人同情地拍了拍他权当作安慰，随后讨论的重点转向为： “ 不然，还是联谊吧？ ”“ 京都东京校友联谊会吗？ ” 之类毫无建设性的话题。

“ 金枪鱼蛋黄酱！ ” 突然，狗卷棘激动地抓住乙骨的胳膊，使劲晃了晃。

乙骨忧太连忙抬头张望一番，眼睛一亮： “ 啊！是家入老师！ ”

“ 家入老师，请留步！ ” 他一路小跑过去，拦住了穿着白大褂的家入硝子， “ 我们正好有问题想请教！ ”

成熟女性疲惫地抬起眼睛，捋了一把鬓角，顺手把戒烟糖塞回衣袋中： “ 怎么了？ ”

“ 嗯 ……  那个，校长先生叫我们帮五条老师办个相亲会。 ” 乙骨忧太说着，自己倒是先尴尬起来，感觉哪里怪怪的，不由得加快了语速，一口气说完， “ 但我们不知道五条老师喜欢的类型是男是女是人是鬼所以想请教一下作为同级生的您有没有什么建议！ ”

有。等你们最后发现，五条悟其实不用相亲也不会在三十岁后变成诅咒的时候，记得打他一顿。

家入硝子心想，他不是在高专的时候就和夏油杰搞上了吗，怎么可能还没脱处。

但这显然不利于小朋友的身心健康，于是她只好敷衍着为他们加油： “ 嗯嗯，你们会成功的。不过我也不知道他喜欢什么类型，因为他看起来性向是甜食。 ”

“ 不如，你们找夏油问问吧。他明天就回来了。 ” 她最后摸了摸自己的良心，给出了个建议，转身去加班了。

乙骨忧太便这么转达。

“ 夏油？这是哪位老师？ ” 虎杖悠仁问。

“ 啊，是的，一年级还不熟悉吧，夏油老师是二年级的班主任哦，也是现存的四位特级咒术师之一！ ” 熊猫善意地科普， “ 和五条老师也是同级生来着。之前去九州岛出差了。 ”

乙骨忧太咽了咽口水，不知为何显得有些紧张： “ 夏油老师明天就回来了啊。 ” 少年心想，希望下次见面夏油老师不要再用那种眼光看里香，我都快压不住她打人的冲动了。

禅院真希双手抱胸，嘴角下撇着： “ 哼。你们尽管去好了。 ”

一年级的后辈们歪过头，整整齐齐地冒出问号来。

“ 禅院和夏油老师不是很合得来。 ” 乙骨尴尬地打圆场。

“ 忧太，你何必给他掩饰， ” 禅院真希冷笑一声，转向后辈们解释道， “ 因为我没有咒力，所以他见我第一面就叫我退学回家。 ”

“ 诶，为什么？ ” 虎杖悠仁奇怪地问。

“ 因为他觉得我算普通人，出任务肯定会死。 ” 禅院真希厌烦地说， “ 总是摆出那种 ’ 这是为你好，别去送死 ’ 的样子，真是虚伪得让人想吐。 ”

乙骨忧太苦笑了一下： “ 是个极端主义者呢。 ”

“ 所以别被他那副长得还蛮可亲的样子给骗了， ” 禅院真希冷着脸警告道， “ 他的恶劣程度，和悟不相上下。 ”

伏黑惠低下头干咳一声。实际上，在这两个成年人的不靠谱受害者联盟中，他首当其冲。

钉崎野蔷薇皱起眉： “ 差别待遇？这不就是教师失格了嘛。 ”

“ 倒也没有，他有认真教我体术还有怎么使用咒具。 ” 禅院真希拍了拍肩上的长棍和熊猫帮忙拎着的武器包， “ 这个和这些，还有特级咒具 ’ 游云 ’ 也是他借我的。 ”

“ 是个令咒骸难懂的人啊。 ” 熊猫想起体术对练时，夏油杰那副恍若面对敌人一般下手狠辣的模样，不由得委屈地闭上了眼睛。

“ 说起来，夏油老师和五条老师是同级啊？ ” 虎杖悠仁像是突然发现了什么似的，新奇地发问， “ 怎么没人担心他三十岁后会不会变成诅咒呢？ ”

“ 因为他的术式是咒灵操术。 ” 熊猫看了一眼满脸茫然的虎杖和野蔷薇，自觉解释道， “ 也就是说，他能够降伏诅咒并且操控它们。 ”

“ 哦！就是诅咒的天敌吗？ ” 虎杖悠仁恍然大悟， “ 看来如果这个诅咒找上门，该担心的是它自己！ ”

伏黑惠沉默了一下，没去纠正前辈：其实夏油杰已经脱离那个诅咒的范围了。

他抬头看了看天空，知道学校外笼罩着一层天元大人设下的结界。

所有通行结界的咒术师都会留下自己咒力的记录，天元大人能够知道谁脱离了那个诅咒 —— 所以脱了单的咒术师经常会把高专作为约会地点。

伏黑惠小学两年级的时候曾经被夏油杰和五条悟带进过高专。那天是他们的毕业典礼，五条悟说要可以带家属观礼（但显然，伏黑惠是不会承认这个身份的），硬是伙同夏油杰从在惠的上学路上劫走了他。

刚进学校大门，迎面就是一只会上钩拳的小熊咒骸，夏油杰猝不及防被击倒，仰躺在地上，眼冒金星。手舞足蹈的咒骸没能得意几秒，被一米九的大长腿踩在了脚下。

“ 杰！杰！你怎么就这么走了！ ” 五条悟夸张地跪倒在地，怀里抱着小小的惠，假哭道， “ 留下我们孤儿寡母怎么活啊呜呜呜呜呜呜。 ”

伏黑惠差点被勒得喘不上气，翻了白眼。

夏油杰揉着下巴坐起身，干脆利落地把五条悟的头按到地上，让他好好清醒清醒。伏黑惠顺势脱身，站到一旁。

远远的，先有女孩子的欢呼声迎来。一个扎着两条麻花辫的少女带着两个年龄同惠相仿的女孩冲过来给毕业生们戴上乱七八糟的花环 —— 前者叫天内理子，现在还在国外读博士；后者是菜菜子和美美子，夏油杰和五条悟从偏远山村里救出来的小咒术师，现在去了京都咒术高专读书，只在放假的时候回东京。

伏黑惠后退一步，以免和陌生人相撞。

反而是菜菜子和美美子好奇地凑上来，仔细打量： “ 是夏油大人的黑发！ ”“ 是悟的眼睛！不过没有那么亮。 ”

天内理子便左手敲右手，机智地懂了： “ 妾身明白的，这就是所谓的后继有人吧！ ”

伏黑惠头皮发麻，从此对擅长八卦的女性留下了深刻的心理阴影。

接着，班主任夜蛾正道背着手走了过来，非常严肃而小声地告诫： “ 杰！你已经不再是那个诅咒的打击对象了。虽然你刚刚成年，想要庆祝一下也不是不可以，但要注意分寸。 ”

他又瞅了一眼伏黑惠，努力挤出一个和蔼的笑脸： “ 你也是啊，以后要是遇到喜欢的人，可好好保护自己。 ”

夏油杰额角一跳： “ 夜蛾老师，惠是男孩子。 ”

夜蛾正道顿了顿，仍保持着严肃： “……  男孩子也要学会保护自己。 ”

五条悟不甘示弱： “ 还有我还有我！ ”

“ 你什么你！虽然现在还没脱离诅咒，但你以后别去花天酒地我就谢天谢地了，你这个不省心的家伙！ ” 夜蛾一顿铁拳制裁，捶得五条悟开了术式也满地乱跑。女孩子们于是被逗得捧腹大笑起来。

夏油杰不知为何露出了一点惊讶的表情，但很快又收敛起来。

家入硝子最后找过来，嘴上叼着烟，但没点燃： “ 慢死了，你们两个又上哪鬼混去了。 ”

五条悟大手一挥，把伏黑惠献宝似的推到跟前： “ 硝子快看！我和杰的儿子！ ”

家入硝子难得画了淡妆，整个人看起来神采奕奕，拿下烟头调侃道： “ 你什么时候生的这么大个孩子，我怎么不记得。 ”

五条悟也很配合得吱哇乱叫： “ 硝子你失忆了吗！这是你用反转术式接生的啊！ ”

“ 给我向反转术式道歉啊！ ” 家入硝子弹了弹烟灰，没好气地说。她半蹲下身，给了伏黑惠一颗糖，温和道： “ 抱歉，我只有这一颗了。想再吃的话，再找五条拿。他糖多。 ”

“ 我的糖都在杰那里啦。 ” 五条悟大大咧咧地说，拍了拍伏黑惠幼小的肩膀， “ 想吃的话，你自己去我的糖果储藏室找哦。 ”

“ 你那储藏室被我锁了。 ” 夏油杰慢条斯理地说， “ 别想用术式轰开，否则我就让留守的咒灵把糖果全吞了。 ”

“ 啊啊！为什么！ ” 五条悟扑到夏油杰背上，像只抻长了身子的猫，随着主人的运动晃来晃去。

“ 糖吃太多了对小孩子的牙齿不好。 ” 夏油杰说。

“ 那我是大人了，我可以吃。 ” 五条悟反驳。

“ 你也是小孩。 ”

“ 我今天高专毕业。 ”

“ 你心理年龄才五岁。五岁悟。 ”

“ 那你也五岁。五岁杰。 ”

伏黑惠面无表情地躲开，只觉得他们过分吵闹。

被学生们议论的夏油老师忍住了打喷嚏的冲动。

他接了上层任务，去探查特级咒灵的聚集地，目前进展颇为顺利，已经在它们的老巢三进三出了。

虽说让一个强大的咒灵操术师去接触诅咒，无疑是把一块肉往凶兽的眼前递，但显然上层的烂橘子们是在进行一次考验，看看这只强大的头狼能不能好好收敛凶性、摒弃诱惑，成为合格的看家犬 —— 或者也存着让他和特级诅咒们同归于尽的意思。

体内咒灵数量已达四千多个咒灵的夏油杰，在忌惮他的人看来，早就已经成为一个人型诅咒了；因为普通诅咒之间只存有互相吞噬的关系，当这个诅咒降临到夏油杰身上的一瞬间，也许会先被他体内的诅咒所吞噬。故而没人会担心，他会受到三十岁的限制 —— 在上层看来，他们只要保证五条悟不变诅咒，其他人都可以无所谓。

他对无穷无尽的试探和利用感到不快，但尚且还在能够忍耐的范围里。

毕竟，在向黑暗无穷无尽下坠的过程中，是五条悟手中紧握的一根蜘蛛丝拴住了他。

当夏油杰靠近咒灵的聚集地时，漏瑚正在大吵大嚷： “ 五条悟怎么都不对自己上点心！三十了！明年他就三十了！ ”

花御在一旁安慰他： 【 **断决的己自有，了大子孩。** 】

“ 他有个屁的决断！见到我还不是像十年前见第一面那样，冲上来就把我的头拧下来当球踢！ ”

“ 哈哈哈哈哈当球踢！ ” 真人笑得满地打滚。

“ 笑屁笑！ ” 漏瑚矛头一转，抓着真人就开始喷火山灰， “ 你以为你逃得掉吗？ ”

真人一愣。

“ 等五条悟变成诅咒，他就是新一届诅咒之王。 ” 漏瑚吓唬他， “ 他把我当球踢，难道不会把你当橡皮泥捏吗！反正能自己变形复原，五条悟能拿你捏一套三五七人偶出来你信不信？ ”

真人小脸煞白， “ 那，那我去问问夏油 ……  夏油说会帮我的。 ”

“ 夏油？哪个夏油？ ” 漏瑚几乎要昏过去了。他冲天翻了个白眼，火山灰喷了三米高： “ 跟你说了多少！！不要跟咒术师玩！！！特别是那个会咒灵操术的家伙！！！ ”

“ 你知道什么是咒灵操术吗！！！ ” 漏瑚脑袋上三个洞都喷射出了火焰，生动形象地展现了什么叫做 “ 火冒三丈 ” 。他越说越来气，黑烟和火焰一齐激动地冒出来： “ 就是专门骗你这种年幼无知的小咒灵！！表面上说做朋友，实际上捉你去当式神！！！到时候别说双休日， 996 都算你走运了！！！ ”

“ 你别看他一脸笑眯眯、笑眯眯的，好像很和气的样子，实际上就是个骗咒灵的家伙！ ” 漏瑚激动得岩浆四溅，烫得花御都默默离开了三尺距离， “ 等你放下戒心，他一抬手，啪得把你变成了个球，咕咚一声吞下去，到时候你叫谁都来不及救你了！！！ ”

花御很是慈祥地在手指尖开了朵小花，叫真人拿去跟坨艮玩：【 **了算了算，小还子孩** 。】

“ 还 —— 小 —— ？！！ ” 漏瑚简直要气死了，连连爆发出岩浆和火焰。

真人敏锐地察觉到了客人的到来，爽朗地挥挥手，招呼道： “ 啊，夏油！这里这里！ ” 。

“ 什么这里那里的！真人你小子怎么这么熟练！他到底来过几次了！ ” 漏瑚激动地说，往前一拦 —— 没拦住，夏油杰直接闪身而过，披散在脑后的黑发扬起来打了它一脸。

他和真人友好地做了个碰拳的手势，达成某种神秘的交友仪式感，就自觉地往后退到安全距离。

“ 真人，上次你找到的那个特级咒物，能不能借我用下？ ” 夏油杰和气地问。

“ 哦！给你！ ” 真人愉快地拿出一个立方体，轻轻一抛， “ 上次带来的书很有趣哦，谢谢你，夏油。 ”

夏油杰抬手一接： “ 不客气，下次有空再给你带。 ”

这两人完全无视在一旁跳脚叫嚣的漏瑚，迅速完成交易、达成共识。

随后，夏油杰挥一挥袖子，召唤出了一团云朵似的咒灵，载着自己飞回高专。

傍晚的东京光线暗淡，天空层叠着厚厚的积雨云，这一朵奇形怪状的云并未引起人们的注意。

夏油杰盘坐在咒灵上，一手撑着脸颊，一手把玩着立方体似的特级咒物。他垂下眼脸，细细地端详着： “ 狱门疆吗 ……  希望不会有用到的那天。 ” 灵活的手指一转，把特级咒物塞进毛毛虫样的咒灵里储存起来。

很快，高专就在近在眼前了。学生们正在教学楼前的空地上翘首以待，从高处看去就像几只张开嘴嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟。

云朵咒灵在离地两米高的地方自动散去，夏油杰轻巧落地，如一只展翼的鹰入巢。

他提着伴手礼，颇为意外地抬眉，一一点名道： “ 乙骨君、熊猫君、狗卷君。还有 ——” 他同真希对视几秒，若无其事地移开视线， “ 禅院君，和一年级的新生们，你们在这里干什么？ ”

乙骨忧太被同伴的几只手一齐推出来，不得不作为代表回答： “ 是有一个问题，想请教夏油老师。 ”

“ 哦？愿闻其详。 ” 给我长话短说。

夏油杰弯起眼眸，面上一副好老师好长辈，但实际上心里在盘算着五分钟后要是这帮兔崽子还不走就统统撂倒完事。

咒骸读不懂人类的言外之意，黑白毛茸兽勇敢地开口： “ 校长先生给我们布置了一个任务，要组织一场校友联谊会，想来问问夏油老师作为毕业生有没有什么意见。 ”

“ 联谊会？ ” 夏油杰嘴角含笑， “ 难道不是给五条悟的相亲会吗？ ”

熊猫一噎，声音弱弱： “ 呃 ……  也是其中一个目的啦。 ”

“ 哦豁，原来是特地给他办的？ ” 夏油杰抓住了重点，意味不明地感叹， “ 很符合他喜欢出风头的性格呢。 ”

钉崎野蔷薇抓着同班男生的领子晃了晃： “ 夏油老师和五条老师的关系不好吗？ ”

不，不是不好。是太好了。

伏黑惠被晃得头晕，不晓得怎么回答，索性闭上了嘴。

乙骨忧太打了个寒颤，努力直面夏油杰： “ 那，姑且顺带问一下，夏油老师知道五条老师喜欢什么样的类型吗？ ”

“ 唔，首先，个子要高吧。 ” 夏油杰摸着下巴思考，开玩笑道， “ 也许是个子很高但是很可爱的类型？ ”

“ 这不是东堂喜欢的小高田吗？ ” 被熊猫的身体掩护起来的虎杖悠仁嘟囔了一句。

“ 虎杖、悠仁君。 ” 夏油杰的听力和视力都很好，此刻看见了新面孔说话，便一挑眉，慢悠悠地点了名。

小老虎无形的耳朵竖起来，笔直地站好了，大声回答： “ 是！我是虎杖悠仁！ ”

“ 别紧张。 ” 长发男人似笑非笑， “ 我听说你现在是宿傩的容器？而在此之前是个普通人？ ”

虎杖悠仁有点摸不着头脑，但还是乖乖回答了： “ 是这样没错啦，不过 ——”

这是要指点体术的节奏啊。

被同样的套路过一遍的二年级生和伏黑惠都默默后退了半步，后者还顺手拉了一下同样茫然的钉崎野蔷薇。

果不其然，伴随着一句轻飘飘的 “ 那来试试吧 ” ，夏油杰脚下发力，用极快的速度冲向了学生，强有力的一记腿鞭撞上虎杖悠仁的腹部，把人踢出三丈远。

其他人不得不再次往外退开一定的距离，看飞扬的尘土中，少年左躲右闪，却依旧被教师再三击倒。

“ 这不是，悟的攻击方式吗？ ” 禅院真希看了半天，忽的皱眉， “ 他今天怎么回事。 ”

伏黑惠别开眼： “ 大概是因为 ……  他手里还拿着给悟买的甜品吧。 ”

因为上了一堂计划外的体术课，夏油杰回到家时已经是明月高悬的深夜时分。

五条悟趴在沙发上，抬抬手，有气无力地打招呼： “ 欢迎回来 …… ”

柔软的家居服被早已压出了褶皱，宝石般的眼眸在墨镜后半开半阖，

夏油杰换了拖鞋，走过去把装有伴手礼的纸袋放到五条悟的肚子上，温声道： “ 我回来了，悟。 ”

五条悟猛地跳起来，脸贴脸给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“ 你啊。 ” 夏油杰喟叹一声，按住对方的头加深了思念的诉说。

硝子说，五条悟在高专时期就和挚友好上了，是真的。

伊地知说，五条悟还在三十岁变诅咒的打击范围内，也是真的。

五条悟和夏油杰在高专时期形影不离，两个人好到几乎能穿一条裤子。怎么会没有人怀疑他们的关系呢？

夜蛾正道都做好了心理准备，也许哪一天这两个人会在他面前出柜。

一直到毕业礼那天，天元结界传来的消息：夏油杰脱离诅咒的范围，而五条悟没有。

这还能是什么情况？

他俩压根就不是一对呗。

所以，你问十个咒术师，九个会回你： “ 他俩就是好朋友而已。 ”

剩下的一个会（迫于五条悟的压力）跟你强调： “ 是唯一的挚友。 ”

拍毕业合照的时候，五条悟仗着自己身高腿长，贴着挚友兼男友咬耳朵： “ 杰啊，我觉得吧 ——”

湿漉漉的鼻息喷在夏油杰的耳根，过敏似的泛起薄红： “—— 这个诅咒，是不是不太智能。 ”

夏油杰不动声色地点点头。

“ 它竟然，没法识别我哦。 ” 六眼中流露出一种古怪的同情目光， “ 竟然不会与时俱进，这是有多逊啊。 ”

夏油杰勾起唇角，眉眼舒展开明朗的笑意： “ 那下次你在上面。说不定就能被识别了。 ”

五条悟勾住他的脖子，笑歪在肩头： “ 才不要，那好累的。 ”

五条悟这句话说了十年，一直说到今年年尾。眼看着明天过圣诞，下周贺新年，天元结界上的咒力信息仍反映着，他身上还有那个三十岁不脱处就变诅咒的诅咒。

不明真相的旁人还关心过： “ 真的不能赶紧袚除掉这个诅咒吗？ ” 五条悟变诅咒的后果，谁都不想尝试。

当事人也装得很无奈： “ 这个诅咒存在千年了，你要见过它的本体就麻烦指一下路，我一秒就解决。 ” 实际上背地里笑得满床打滚，哈哈哈，杰，你是没看到那个白痴的脸色，跟迎面被人打了一拳一样。

夏油杰就伸脚把人拨过来，控制在一个狭小的空间里，悟，这种时候你还要跟我讲这个？

“ 那讲点别的。 ” 五条悟咧开嘴，慢慢舔了舔犬齿。

圣诞节当夜，正是高专学生们为校友会联谊派对选择的好时机。他们选了一家咒术师开的酒吧，方便成年人们谈事，并且在布置完现场后立刻撤退，跑去少年人们更感兴趣的场所玩。

有名有姓的咒术师们和工作繁忙的辅助监督们都难得挤出空闲来聚一聚 —— 多稀奇，有生之年竟然能看五条悟被迫出来营业的笑话，是个人都心动。

五条悟竟然没逃，本人宣称是为了给可爱的学生们一点面子，故而坐在吧台前啜汽泡水，见到个熟面孔就开心地招呼一句，随便玩，算夜蛾头上。幸好夜蛾校长不在，不然铁拳制裁就要落他头上了。

冥冥身姿绰约地走过来，坐他身边，敲了敲吧台桌子，要了一杯金酒。

五条悟挑眉： “ 稀奇。你有事？ ”

成熟女性在长长的辫子后露出了一个神秘的微笑： “ 是收了一点酬金呢，你的学生拜托我看住你不要提早退场。 ”

“ 我当然不会偷偷溜走！ ” 五条悟大声咂舌，摆出不满的模样： “ 那些孩子们竟然会这么想？真是以下犯上！ ”

“ 看看，是谁在说这句话？ ” 冥冥故作讶异，红唇微启， “ 是夏油杰在说吗？如果是他的话，我还能姑且一信。 ”

五条悟嘻嘻一笑： “ 杰来了？酒喝多了的话确实会幻听哦。 ”

冥冥跟着抿唇一笑，莞尔： “ 哈哈，喝着气泡水加冰淇淋就嗨起来的家伙在说什么呢。 ”

“ 你在说谁？ ” 五条悟满脸无辜道， “ 反正不是我，我可是会在酒吧玩助兴游戏的类型。 ”

“ 软饮料助兴游戏吗？ ” 一旁的伊地知难得吐槽，被五条悟斜了一眼后，着急慌忙地改口， “ 不不、我什么都没说！请别再给我增加工作量了，拜托 …… ”

当熟悉的后辈出现在现场时，五条悟几乎是立刻蹿过去勾肩搭背： “ 好久不见！七海！灰原！一起喝一杯？ ”

灰原立刻爽朗地答应： “ 好啊好啊。 ”

“……  还是无酒精饮料的话，就算了吧。 ” 七海建人说，看了眼手表，松了松领带，面无表情地表示， “ 在九点之前我就离开，别让我加班。 ”

“ 什么话，现在不就是下班时间吗？ ” 五条悟说，一手推着七海，一手推着灰原，往半包围的沙发卡座那走去。他无视了冥冥戳在自己后背上的视线，用一种很欢快的语调说道： “ 锵锵！硝子，给你带了俩酒友回来哦！ ”

家入硝子正坐在那品酒，闻言一抬眼皮，勾起微醺的笑： “ 坐啊，随便点，钱都算五条头上。 ”

五条悟 “ 哇 ” 了一声，也没反对，只藏在墨镜后的六眼狡黠地眨了眨， “ 你们先喝，我去拿酒。 ”

他迈开轻快的脚步，路过被冥冥灌酒的伊地知，路过抱怨他无视前辈的庵歌姬，路过目光中带着好奇和尊敬的后辈们，直直地推开酒吧大门，走了出去。

只留下门自动合拢时发出的 “ 叮铃 ” 声。

干燥的空气里隐含了降雪的气息，冰冷到令皮肤刺痛。五条悟面无表情地走在欢庆圣诞的人潮中，周身萦绕着常人看不见的咒力，推动人群无知无觉地避开他的行动轨迹，开辟了一条专属于他的 “ 航路 ” 。

他忘记带他的大衣出门，因此只穿着一件黑色圆领毛衣和一条黑色工装长裤，如一棵忘记被装饰的圣诞树，古怪地站在街头，几乎要融化进夜色中。

他的视线在人群中扫视过，突然很想吃点什么，便停下来买了一盒章鱼烧。

他低着头盯着店家做章鱼烧。先是面糊、然后是白嫩的章鱼脚和脆甜的白菜丝，再是一层面糊，随后竹签拨动，圆圆的、金黄色的小团子逐渐成型。

“ 悟。 ” 饱含着复杂情感的声音从他身后传来。

是夏油杰。

霓虹灯勾勒了黑发男人的轮廓。他穿着白衬衫，头发一半束起，一半散落在肩头，鸦羽似的衬着脸，一种如月般模糊的气质油然而生。他如一棵青柏树，笔直地站在几步路外，静静地看着五条悟。

“ 啊，你来了，杰。 ” 五条悟拉下墨镜，冲他笑笑， “ 圣诞派对你迟到了哦。 ”

“ 我想，应该是来得正好吧。 ” 夏油杰平静地说。

五条悟接过满满一盒盖着美乃滋酱料的章鱼小丸子，用竹签挑一个塞进嘴里，满足地眯起眼睛。他嚼着金黄色的章鱼烧，声音含含糊糊： “ 那么，你有什么特别的圣诞约会安排吗？ ”

“ 唔， ” 夏油杰沉吟片刻， “ 街头漫步算不算？ ”

五条悟缓缓歪头，微妙地挑起眉： “ 你认真的？ ”

“ 开玩笑的， ” 夏油杰嘴角噙着笑，伸出手， “ 我在河边安排了烟花，赏个脸一起去看？ ”

“ 行。 ” 五条悟飞速同他十指相扣，生怕夏油杰反悔似的。

章鱼烧盒子就到了夏油杰空着的那只手里，仍由五条悟拿竹签挑着吃，间或喂了夏油一个。

步行街上到处装饰着寄生槲花环和圣诞树，大红大绿的俗气碰撞因为这两个俊朗的男人的入画而显出几分典雅来。

五条悟步伐散漫，夏油杰就由着他左看右看，并不着急。

“ 你带了那个吗？ ” 五条悟突然问。

“ 什么？ ”

“ 狱门疆。 ”

夏油杰的后背一下子渗出冷汗，心跳声放大，一下一下捶着耳鼓，几乎敲破耳膜。他的手指发凉，被五条悟包裹着在嘴边呼气。

“ 那么，是要杀我、还是要封印我呢？ ” 他笑眯眯地问，尾音柔软甜蜜，就像汪着一勺蜂蜜，如有实质地包裹过来。

夏油杰变成了一只在琥珀中挣扎的蝉，半晌才觉喉咙干涸，声音艰涩： “ 不。都不是。 ”

“ 哦。 ” 五条悟也就不说话了，专心致志吃章鱼烧。

五条悟的六眼能够告诉他上达宇宙下至原子的信息，有足够的信息输入支撑，自然也能预知自己的咒力会在何时，向诅咒的深渊里无可奈何地、无法逆转地滑落下去。

夏油杰的心跳逐渐平缓下来，深深叹气： “ 从什么时候知道的？ ”

“ 大概十三岁的时候，五条家知道我第二性征发育了，就找人试了一下。 ” 五条悟把空的纸盒子同竹签一起丢进垃圾桶，轻轻松松， “ 但你看，诅咒依旧在那里。 ”

“ 所以，为什么？ ” 为什么不告诉我？夏油杰想这么问，我们不是最强吗？我们两个人一起也做不到吗？

“ 你知道六眼的弱点是什么吗？ ” 五条悟答非所问，周身已经萦绕起充满了绝望的黑色咒力，就如同诅咒一般。他清澈的眼眸中闪烁起混沌的星光，面容爬上狰狞的血管，但神情仍然是平静的，甚至是带着笑意，轻声细语道： “ 六眼唯一看不到的就是自己啊。 ”

五条悟也许会死在战场上，死在诅咒或者诅咒师的围攻下，死在学生的包围中，

但绝对不能死在自己人的背叛、死在高层的阴谋诡计 …… 

甚至死在这种玩笑话一般的诅咒之下。

夏油杰下定了决心。

五条悟那双天青色的眼瞳蒙上眼翳般暗淡，低沉的声音开始出现不详的嘶吼重音： “ 我现在是个诅咒，你要吃掉我吗，杰？ ”

夏油杰闭了闭眼睛，如同往常看恋人胡闹那边失笑道： “ 不。当然不。你是人啊，悟。 ”

“ 哦，又是正论。你想我当个好人。 ” 五条悟说，不知道语调为什么有点阴阳怪气， “ 像以前一样。 ”

“ 不是这样的。 ” 夏油杰直视着那双六眼，发自内心地说， “ 不管悟做什么选择，都是有意义的。 ”

五条悟嘲讽地发出一个鼻音： “ 意义什么的，真的有这么重要吗？ ”

“ 不仅有，而且对我很重要。 ” 夏油杰上前一步，紧紧抱住他，宽大的手掌摸上蓬松的白发， “ 如果你是诅咒，我就把你放进我的心脏里。那里很暖和，悟可以睡得很舒服。 ”

五条悟放松了身体靠在对方身上，低低地笑了一会儿，忽然伸手往外拉扯着夏油杰的脸颊： “ 那 —— 就 —— 不 —— 准 —— 再 —— 惦 —— 记 —— 里 —— 香 ——” 夏油杰只能口齿不清地保证： “ 日 —— 嗷 —— 啦 ——”

“ 不然， ” 白发男人低低地笑起来，在他耳边悄声暧昧地呢喃， “ 我就吃了你。 ”

啊，是了。

不管怎么说，他都已经 ——

是诅咒了啊。

夏油杰慢慢闭上了眼，在五条悟的背后做了个手势。

“ 噗嗤 ——” 能够切断咒力的特级咒具被捅进五条悟的侧腹。

潜伏许久的伏黑甚尔突兀出现，手起刀落，趁五条悟反应不及，连续在他四肢上开洞，最后一刀割喉，一刀劈在后脑。

白发溅上红色，五条悟带着不可置信的讶异，随着夏油杰的后撤，仰面倒在了地上。他的嘴唇挪动了一下，似乎想说什么。但很快，咒力波动衰弱下去，几近于无，他也就不动了。

“ 老板，记得结尾款啊！ ” 给钱就干活的甚尔君挥挥手机离开了， “ 记得要给我加精神损失费，老子不是来吃狗粮的。 ”

夏油杰没理他，只是紧紧捏着拳，屏住呼吸期待奇迹的发生。

就在这几秒之间，五条悟的六眼如拭去了尘土一般逐渐亮起来，血液停止流失，咒力修补了伤口，填补了空洞。

几个呼吸后，五条悟充满活力地跳起来，大声嚷嚷： “ 禅院甚尔那个混蛋呢？！滚出来让老子捅回来！！！ ”

夏油杰猛地松了口气，几乎是脱力般后退两步，慢慢地笑起来： “ 悟 …… 太好了 …… ”

清澈的咒力萦绕周身，五条悟恶狠狠地冲过来给了他一拳： “ 还有你！夏油杰！你这个混蛋！ ”

他揪住夏油杰的领子，拿前额狠狠地砸了砸对方的胸膛，尾音几乎哽咽： “ 你怎么找人来捅我啊 ……  好痛的 …… ”

夏油杰随手呼噜一下毛茸茸的后脑勺，没有摸到半点伤疤，剩下半边提着的心也放下了。

“ 抱歉，悟， ” 他说， “ 你打我吧。 ”

五条悟摇了摇头，白发蹭着夏油杰的下巴，痒得他想笑 —— 他也真的笑出了声，震动的靠垫引来五条悟不满的一拍。

夏油杰胡乱动着双手，想抬起他的脸看看喉咙上的伤口。五条悟干脆放开手，后退几步，张开了双臂，傲慢地抬起下巴宣布： “ 你最强的挚友回来了！快点抱老子！ ”

“ 咻 —— 啪！ ”

金色的、红色的、紫色的、绿色的光点组合成各式各样的图案，照亮了黑夜，也照亮了河堤上一对相拥的身影。

河堤对岸上，七海和灰原有条不紊地一个一个点燃烟花，学生们欢呼着相亲作战大成功，拥抱在了一起庆祝。

家入硝子挂断了电话，露出了一个小小的微笑。

置死地而后生。

亏你真敢想啊，夏油。

**Author's Note:**

> ——爱这种东西啊，是最扭曲的诅咒了。


End file.
